Family
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: A short series of one-shots about Mako and Bolin. There's a little bit of Makorra, but it's worth it I promise!


I.

"Mako?" The soft voice penetrated his ears in the quiet afternoon. The little boy saying his name was tucked just under his arm where they sat on the grass together.

"Yeah Bolin?" Mako tried to keep his voice steady, but he hated coming to this quiet place. He hated what it meant.

"You think Mom and Dad are looking down at us?" Bolin's voice was soft, still the high pitched voice of a child, a barely seven year old child. And was now an orphan.

"Of course." Mako hugged his brother a little tighter. "Mom and Dad are always watching us. They'll always love you Bo." He was determined to make things good for his little brother. Mako swore to himself that very second that he'd never let Bolin feel any less than loved. "I love you, Bo."

"I love you, Mako." Bolin curled against his brother's eyed and just looked at the plain wooden markers that told the world that Miyoko and Taiyo were dead. Murdered and buried under the cold, hard, ground while their sons sat on top of it, a month after their deaths and wished their lives were different.

II.

"Mako, I'm hungry." Bo sighed against his brother's chest.

"I know, Bo, I'm trying." Mako held his brother close as they walked the dark streets together. It had only been a few months since their parents died, and every day had been a struggle to keep them both fed. Bolin didn't complain too much, but now, two days without food, Mako understood.

"Hey kids." A rough voice had Mako pulling his brother closer.

"What do you want?" Mako asked softly, hoping he could keep Bolin safe if this man was trying to hurt them.

"Whatever you have." The man lunged for them and Mako shoved Bolin away. He'd been practicing for a while, and sent the biggest flame he could at the guy. The man stumbled backwards and covered his face as Mako sent his small, but hot, flames in his direction, making the man back up.

"Mako!" Bolin shouted and a pile of gravel that had been lying nearby suddenly flew at the man. Mako stared as his little brother flung the rocks at their assailant and chased him back down the alleyway, dropping a bag in his wake.

"Bo." Mako grabbed his brother. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Bolin nodded and tightened the scarf around his neck. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." Mako breathed. "You're an earth-bender."

"I guess." Bolin looked at his hands. "I just wanted to protect you."

"Thanks." Mako wrapped his arms around his brother. "Maybe he dropped food." He sighed and picked up the backpack and opened it, finding food among other supplies. That night they ate well and saved some for the next few nights. It was a step.

III.

The snow had been falling for hours, clogging the streets and making it hard to find a place to sleep that night. Mako had been keeping himself and Bolin safe in an alleyway behind a small jewelry store, but now that the snow was making things difficult, they were going to have to find another place to stay. Bolin needed somewhere warmer.

"Over here." Mako pulled his brother for a small temple. It was for an Earth Kingdom religion, and there was a small shelter in the back where the homeless could stay the night. "Hi." Mako gripped Bolin's hand tightly as he spoke to the woman at the door. "Can we stay tonight?"

"Of course." She frowned at the boys. "Where are your parents?" She asked after giving the pair blankets and a big cot for the two to share.

"They're looking for work." Mako lied easily. No one would take Bolin from him if they believed their parents were still in the picture. The kind woman nodded and left the boys alone, Mako using his recently discovered fire-bending to keep Bolin warm.

"Mako."

"Yeah Bolin?"

"Will Santa find us?"

"Not if you don't sleep." Mako felt his heart clench. Making their first Christmas without their parents good for Bolin had been something he was determined to do. He made sure his brother was asleep before he rifled through their bags to get him the present he'd worked so hard to buy. It had cost him a lot of money, and the odd jobs he'd done for them had been hard, but it would be worth it when Bolin woke up and had his Christmas present.

"Mako!" Bolin shook him awake early and the first thing the older brother was aware of was the excitement shining in his brother's bright green eyes. "He _came_, Santa found us!" He gripped the bright orange animal close to his body. "I got a fire ferret!"

The toy was being squashed to death in Bolin's grip, and Mako grinned. That moment made everything completely worth it. "Wow, that's really cool." He smiled at his brother. "I'm glad Santa found us."

"Did he give you anything?" Bolin looked up hopefully.

"Nah, I'm too old." Mako shrugged. "Don't worry about it; I'm glad you got something."

"What about this?" Bolin pulled the red scarf off of his neck and wrapped it around his brother's. "Dad's scarf, you have it."

"But you…"

"I'm ok." Bolin assured his brother will all of his seven year old wisdom.

Mako wanted to decline and make his brother wear the scarf, but he couldn't do it. He smiled and watched Bolin hug the little stuffed fire ferret close.

IV.

"We are the greatest, pro-benders, ever!" Bolin was jumping up and down as they left the arena. Their third had left before they did, and now they were celebrating their first win. Seventeen, Mako laughed at his fifteen year old brother while they took what little money they had to celebrate the new beginning in their lives.

And hopefully the end of their money problems. "We are." Mako hooked his arm around his brother's neck. "Where did you want to go?"

"That noodle place we… never got to go to." Bolin changed the direction of his sentence quickly before he said 'couldn't afford it'. Mako still felt the familiar pang of annoyance, not at his brother, but at their situation and his lack of ability to care of them. "Water Tribe food, let's go!" Bolin covered his slip quickly and the brothers headed for the food joint.

They were halfway there when Bolin stopped dead. "Is that a Fire Ferret?" Ever since the toy he'd given Bo when they were children, Bolin had adored the little creatures.

"Bo…" Mako started to stop him, but his brother had already taken off in the alley after the squeaking creature.

"Mako, I think it's sick." Bolin knelt next to the little thing as it curled up in a ball in the corner, clearly terrified.

"Bo, it might attack you."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Bolin's voice was soft and soothing as he spoke to the frightened creature. Mako couldn't help but smile at how much it made him think about their mother. She had the same gentleness that carried into his younger brother, something he was infinitely grateful for in the wake of his own lack. "Come here, little guy." The ferret stared up at Bolin with wide black eyes and Mako frowned. The little thing was so matted and dirty, and if it was sick, it wouldn't live very long.

"Bolin…" Mako let his voice drop when the ferret let his brother pick it up.

"Come on, little guy." Bolin stood up and looked guiltily at his brother. "Can we get him home?"

"Sure." Mako frowned at the little creature curled in his brother's arms. "We can eat yesterday's leftovers." They backtracked up to their new home, the attic of the bending arena. The place was filthy, they'd only moved in a few days prior, and Mako had agreed to do some maintenance in exchange for their residency until they started to win and their winnings could cover rent.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Bolin determined and stripped off his bending jacket in order to clean the filthy fire ferret.

Mako cooked slowly in the make-shift kitchen while keeping one eye on his brother. Bolin was tenderly speaking to the animal while he used an old rag to clean its fur. Judging by what Bolin was saying, the animal had a deep cut on its back left leg but that once it was cleaned up, he could wrap it and it would be fine. Sighing, Mako took a piece of meat out of the meager stew of their dinner and put it on a small plate for the creature to eat. "Here." Mako handed it to Bolin who beamed and took it, feeding it to the little creature who nibbled on it with happy squeaking noises. At least, he thought they were happy.

"He looks like my old stuffed one." Bolin arranged a worn old towel for the now clean fire ferret to curl up on. "That you got me for Christmas."

"Santa got that one." Mako grinned as his brother smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Right, Santa." Bolin laughed and looked back at the little ferret. "D'you think we can keep him?"

"I don't know, Bo." Mako poured the rest of the stew into two bowls. It wasn't much, but it would fill them up.

"He's little, he won't eat much." Bolin bartered and Mako suddenly knew that the ferret would be staying. "I'll keep him in my bed and you won't even know he's here."

"It's alright, he can stay." Mako reached for the little ferret who looked up at him with wide inquisitive eyes before ducking its head and letting him scratch it with two fingers. "What are you going to name him? It's a him, right?"

"That's an absolute pository." Bolin was beaming at his brother. "I wanted to name him Pabu." He was beaming at the little creature as it licked its wound.

"Pabu." Mako grinned and shook his head. "Sounds great." He ate his stew while Bolin started to talk about all the things they could do with their new pet. The new adorable little fire ferret, Pabu.

V.

"She's the _avatar_." Bolin pleaded with his brother. Pabu was safely curled around his neck while Mako glared at the wall.

"She broke every rule in existence and one that didn't." Mako groaned. "She's a liability."

"She's perfect." Bolin emphasized. "Who could possibly be a better water-bender than the Avatar herself? If we really want to win, we can't pass up this chance. What if she joins a rival team? The Wolfbats?"

"They'll never lose Tahno." Mako sighed. "Was she really that good?"

"_Yes_." Bolin raked his hands through his hair. "And we're down our water-bender anyway, Hasook isn't coming back, we both know you ran him off."

"Whatever." Mako growled, but he knew he did. He'd pushed Hasook to be better, but instead of improving, Hasook ran like the coward he was. Good riddance.

"Avatar." Bolin pleaded. "Championship."

"Fine."

"Fine?!" Bolin perked up immediately and Mako couldn't help but smile at his brother. "Yes! Hear that Pabu? We're pro-bending with the Avatar!" He laughed and spun in a half circle with his healthy fire ferret in celebration.

VI.

She was so goddamn _infuriating_.

Sometimes Mako liked to pretend he hated Korra for everything she did to his relationship with Bolin, specifically the particularly infuriating thing she did last night that made Bolin drown himself in noodles.

"Bo." Mako sat with his brother in their apartment and winced at the colorful bruise on his brother's shoulder. Korra had healed it, but it was still bruised and hurt. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Bolin sighed and looked up. "I thought she understood it was a date."

"I didn't know she was going to kiss me." Mako frowned. "I'm with Asami and…"

"No, I get it now." Bolin sighed. "I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Mako frowned. "I don't want to hurt you or anything; it's just Korra and I…"

"I know." Bolin nodded and looked straight into his eyes. "I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"Never." Mako emphasized. "How's your shoulder?"

"Sore, but Korra said she'd work on it tomorrow." Bolin shrugged at the mention of their teammate and avatar, but Mako could only frown when it came to her. Stupid girls, Asami would never… he stopped the thought right there before any other thoughts could surface.

"But we're good?"

"We are." Bolin grinned at him and held out his good hand and gripped his brother's tightly.

VI.

"What," her voice was bright with laughter, "is this?" Korra held up the old stuffed fire ferret from years before and Mako grinned at it.

"Bo." He called his brother's attention from where he was looking through boxes on Air Temple Island. They were now moving off, having defeated Amon and settled their lives significantly. "Remember this?"

"I thought I lost it!" Bolin grabbed the fire ferret and laughed when Pabu crawled up to it to sniff it tentatively.

"What is it? It looks like Pabu." Korra frowned. "A filthy Pabu."

"Actually it looks like Pabu did when we found him." Mako snorted and just smiled at her before looking at his brother. "Remember?"

"Of course." Bolin grinned at his pet. "How could I forget meeting my best friend?" He crooned and scratched Pabu's head.

"What's with the toy though?" Korra leaned one arm on Mako's shoulder, which was as randomly affectionate as she got.

"Mako got it for me when we were, well, after our parents died." Bolin smiled at the toy and then up at his brother. "It was the first Christmas after we lost our parents, and it was the best I remember." He rubbed the plush fire ferret's head with a smile. "You were always there for me."

"I did what I had to." Mako felt himself tense at the less than savory memories that clouded his mind when it came to the times he had to protect them with his bending. Or the occasional time Bolin jumped in.

"Mom and Dad would be proud of you." The words left Bolin's mouth and stunned Mako. He hadn't considered himself before, he'd always thought about his brother and how their parents would be proud of Bolin and how he'd grown up.

"Thanks." Mako moved to his brother and threw his arms around him. Bolin looked surprised for a second before hugging him back while Korra watched with a smile on her face. She crossed her arms and kept herself away from the brothers while they had their moment. She didn't have a sibling, but if she did, she'd want them to be just like the Bolin to her Mako.

VII.

"It really is beautiful up here, isn't it?" Bolin observed it on the sunny afternoon while the brothers just sat in the grass together.

"You know, it really is." Mako admitted as he looked up at the green leaves hanging on the trees, and the soft grass under them. "Mom would love that it's so nice here."

"She'd have planted flowers." Bolin grinned.

"Dad would've called them girly." Mako loved telling his brother things about their parents that he didn't particularly remember because he had been older. "But he'd put up with them because he loved her."

"We should plant some then." Bolin sighed and traced a finger over the headstones he'd carved for them. His skills as an earth-bender had proven handy when he placed the solid rocks over their parent's graves and painstakingly carved their names into them. They were beautiful now, the right kind of thing they'd want for their parents.

"Pink ones." Mako smiled as Bolin laughed and Pabu rolled onto his back between them.

They were quiet for a while before either spoke again. "How's Korra feeling?" Bolin smiled at his brother with no malice, only pure interest for his sister-in-law. Bolin had weathered his feelings for Korra well, it had been a teenaged crush that had survived and grown into a deep friendship.

"Oh you know, sick in the morning and still Korra." Mako smiled at the thought of her rounding with their baby. Married for a few years, they hadn't considered children until this one just showed up, but since they weren't teenagers anymore, it was exciting.

"I can't wait to spoil that kid." Bolin promised.

"You'll be a great Uncle." Mako laughed at the thoughts of all the things his brother would do for his child. Probably teach them all sorts of things that would get him or her in trouble. Then again with Korra as their mother, that would happen anyway.

"And Uncle Pabu!" Bolin grinned at the aging fire ferret. Mako wasn't an expert, but the little guy had been with them for almost ten years, they couldn't expect many more out of him.

"Right, Uncle Pabu." Mako laughed. "Mom and Dad would like Korra." He smiled at the thought of his parents meeting his vibrant wife.

"Mom would want to spoil your baby." Bolin smiled. "So I will for her." He looked at his brother with the brightest smile on his face. "I love you, Mako."

"I love you, Bolin."

In that moment, just like every other time he and Bolin bonded, everything he ever did was worth it. Every vagrant he had to fire-bend to protect his brother, everything he did for the Agni Kai Triad as a youth just trying to support himself and his brother, going hungry in order to buy that silly little fire ferret toy, was worth it. Completely worth it.

VIII.

"He's beautiful." Bolin leaned over the edge of the bed and peered into Korra's arms at his little nephew.

"He better be." Korra sighed. "After what I went through to get him out." She smiled at him anyway. "Good thing I love him." She looked up at her husband. "Good thing I love you." Mako just grinned at her from the other side of the bed. For unspecific but meaningful reasons, Korra had chosen to give birth on Air Temple Island, a spiritual place for their son to enter the world.

"Well, I would like to begin the spoiling." Bolin announced with a grin and pulled something from behind his back with a flourish. "For the greatest nephew in the world."

It was a stuffed fire ferret that looked a little worse for wear, but it was immaculately cleaned and fluffed up. "Thank you." Mako took it with a smile and showed his son. The baby was sleeping, but Mako's misty smile caught the other two adults in the room by surprise and sent them into happy crying as well.

"Aren't we a sight?" Korra sniffed and wiped her eyes, not used to displays of emotion this bad, but pregnancy did things to a woman.

"We're a family." Bolin determined and sat on the bed to look at his nephew over Korra's shoulder. "The greatest family ever."

Mako wiped his eyes and smiled at how his brother adored his son. Despite how their lives had gone, they did fairly well for themselves. They were still a family.


End file.
